Under her Dark Green Leather
by ColdestFeeling
Summary: Kigo fluff. Draken becomes deranged after being left in a maximum security prison. Shego decided to get back at Draken. Please Enjoy.
1. Breaking out and Coming out

/AN Time for some Kigo fluff. All criticism welcome the only thing i ask is don't yell at me for the story being more adult than the show. This is a sort of alternate universe, just imaging if Kim Possible was written for a MTV audience instead of a Disney audience. Enough of me lets get to the story/

Under Her Dark Green Leather

"Ok so explain this plan to me one more time," Shego sighed Draken had been unhinged lately and Shego wondered if she had pushed him too far this time. She often took her sweet time breaking him out of jail but when he was sent to a maximum security prison known for its abusive treatment of inmates, she took a good long five month vacation in Egypt before breaking him out.

"Seriously Shego, how hard is it to pay attention." Draken said, dangerously close to violence

"When you're talking...Ha." Shego remarked, despite his new demeanor Shego remained fearless.

That was it, Draken swung for her cheek.

"That will teach you to get CHEEKY with me, HA, get it, cheek, cheeky." Draken seemed thoroughly impressed with his own joke.

Shego hit Draken square in the stomach with her green plasma. He when flying across the room into a control panel.

"Uh.." Draken winced, clutching his burned and bleeding stomach.

"As I was saying we will lure Kim Possible here by letting word get out that we have stolen a high tech death ray then we capture her and I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"And what exactly does your REVENGE in tale," Shego said mockingly

"I will make her suffer as she made me suffer, first I will lock her in a solitary cell. Then I will periodical stop in and cut her with a knife, just like that beast in..." Draken shivered.

"Gee get a therapist Dr D also you mean periodically," she said smugly.

After that remark the two went back to ruthlessly attacking each other. Shego had to admit despite her wounds she liked the new Dr D.

Kim Possible was lying on her bed, trying to make a difficult decision.

"_Should I tell them."_

"_I should tell them."_

"_Tell them I should"_

"_Come on Kim you're not even making sense now"_

Kim walked down the stairs slowly and nervously entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kimmie are you ok, you look nervous?" Kim's Mother asked.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Kim started.

"What is it Kimme, everything ok with you and Ron?" Kim's Mother asked, slightly excited her daughter was finally opening up to her about boys she knew this day would come.

"I don't think I love Ron anymore," Kim said, still nervous.

"Oh, did you two have a fight?" Kim's Mom was worried, She loved seeing how happy Ron made her.

"No, but we talked and agreed we make better friends than a couple, besides I think I like someone else." She said, working her courage up to finish that thought.

"Oh ok I don't want to pry" Kim's Mom said and went back to cooking.

"_Dammit she's really going to make me say it," _Kim thought.

"_Ok here it goes"_

"MomImGay," Kim said quickly.

"What was that sweety."

"Mom...I'm...I like girls." Kim said

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you told me, want some meatloaf." Her mother didn't seem the least bit worried, she was just happy to get Kim to try her meatloaf.

"No thanks Mom I'm gay not crazy" They both burst into laughter.

**Beep Beep**

The kimunicator rang out. "What's the stitch Wade."

"Reports of a woman with glowing green hands stealing a state of the art death ray." Wade stated

"Shego," Kim guessed.

"You got it, but Kim, Draken has decreased security lately, this could be a trap." Wade seemed worried.

"Don't worry Wade, I can handle Shego and Draken's not exactly much of a fighter." Kim laughed Draken off but something felt wrong.

Kim swum up to the underwater entrance of Draken's lair. She could have broken in from the roof but Kim decided that she would take extra precautions today. This was too easy and that was rattled her. There were no robotic killer piranhas, no killer squid or killer sharks.

"W_hat is Draken's fascination with killer marine life._" Kim was trying to shake this sense that this fight would be different.

While she swam she recounted her coming out to her mom. "_I did it, I came out to my mom, shes cool with it, Wow._" Kim was proud of herself.

Kim used her laser lipstick to break into Draken's lair. It was pitch black and gave Kim the creeps. This was not the usual insane and elaborate setup.

"Oh Kimberly please take three steps forward" Draken taunted over an intercom. Kim was used to this kind of taunt

"_finally something familiar" _Kim thought.

She would trigger the trap, break out and surprise Draken. Kim stepped forward and was immediately sucked into a bright blue tube. Kim was able to keep her calm until... She felt a strong suction ripping her backpack up, off her shoulders and dragging the Kimunicator out of her cargo pants. Kim grabbed for it but missed and was sucked into a dark room.

The room was cold and dismal with four metal walls. The walls looked like they were made of scrap metal and the sharp edges stuck out around the door.

"_A door!, it's made of scrap metal, maybe there's a weak point," _Kim thought.

Kim studied the door and found a point where the metal didn't overlap. Kim backed up then ran forward and swung her fist at the door. Kim's fist was off its mark by about a centimeter and connected with a sharp piece of scrap metal, it cut deep into her hand. Kim clutched her hand and recoiled in pain.


	2. Strangely Sympathetic

"Ah ha, see Shego my plan is going perfectly," gloated Draken

"Humm, that's very impressive doc, you've captured Kimmie. Now lets see if you can keep her put." Said Shego, unimpressed.

"Oh don't worry Shego, Kimberly won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Why's that Doc?" asked Shego.

"I'm not the same man Kim Possible has fought before." Draken said, menacingly.

"I've heard that before... Drew Lipski." Shego mocked him.

Draken fumed at the remark and swung for Shego's stomach but she was expecting him this time. She caught his arm and spun her body, shifting her weight she flipped him and sent him flying. As tough as that prison made him she was tougher.

Over the next three days Kim was kept in the scrap metal cell. She was fed once a day through a slit in the door. As the days went by Kim grew more and more desperate; banging on the sharp door, letting her hands bleed.

She screamed "Just come and fight me Draken, I can't take this."

Draken was enjoying her pleas. He fell as though a wrong had been righted as her sat watching his soaps and drinking Coco Moo with Kim Possible's cries in the background. Little did he notice that Shego had been no where to be found for the past three days. She had been at the spa, tanning and trying to forget Kimmie's screams.

It wasn't that she had any real affection for the younger girl. She loved making people squirm and suffer but there was just something wrong about the way Draken was doing it. Kim was her equal in a fight so it seamed fair to give her hell every chance she got but this solitary confinement shit was overboard.

Finally Draken called Shego's cellphone. She, as usual let it ring until he was forced to leave a message.

"Shego, answer your damn phone. Anyway I just called to say you can take ANOTHER day off. I want to deal with Possible myself." Draken said, the inflection in his voice scared her. Well as much as something could scare her, which was admittedly not very much. Still Shego didn't like this. She was pissed off and in anger she threw a bucket of hot rocks across the room.

"_Ugggggg Kim can handle her self and I'll get to destroy her next time." _thought Shego

"_What if there is no next time, what would you do, would you care?" _Questioned an annoyingly caring crevice of her mind, she blamed her years working with her brothers for this side of her.

Shego got into her car and sped to Draken's lair. She was furious at herself for going to a spa so far away but she needed to get those screams out of her head. She hated watching strong people break down.

"_Come on Kimmie keep your shit together till I get there. Oh god I'm starting to sound like a good guy again, when this is all over I'm stealing the most expensive diamond I can find."_ Shego argued and bargained with herself all the way to Draken's Lair.

When Shego got to Draken's Lair her impatience got the best of her and she ripped the door off it's hinges with her glowing green hands. Alarms and sirens blared as Shego ran through the building. She was fast and swift but her panic had thrown her off her game. She forced herself to calm down but the anger stayed. She saw the shabby metal door and just blasted it.

"Shego what are you doing!" Draken roared.

"There is no way I'm letting you waltz in and destroy Kimmie that's my job!" Shego screamed, furious. Her hands glowed but just before she blasted him into next week she caught a glimpse of Kim in the corner. Kim lay barley conscious on the ground. She had long stashes on her thigh, arm and chest as well as several more shallow cuts on her hands and forearms.

"What did you do?" Shego screamed at Draken

"I did what you never could Shego. I've killed Kim Possible." Draken mocked

"No you haven't." Kim said, as weak as she was she couldn't give Draken the satisfaction.

"GET OUT...NOW!" Shego roared, with that she blasted him through the metal wall into the rocky waters below, she hoped her landed on a sharp one.

"_Shit, shit, shit" _Shego had no idea what to do, Kim was bleeding out fast.

Shego scooped Kim up carefully avoiding the cuts. She carried her over to her toasting chair and lay her down. She looked at Kim's arms in slight admiration. The shallow cuts were defensive wounds.

"You put up a good fight hun, like always." Shego said quietly.

Shego cursed herself "_get your shit together Shego, stop panicking and getting all weak go be useful, get a first-aid kit so Kim will live long enough to fight you next time." _

First-aid kit in hand Shego had calmed herself enough to focus on stopping the bleeding. The deepest cut was across her chest so Shego pressed a large cotton medical pad down into the cut. She had to lean on the pad to stop the bleeding, he head hung over Kim's.

"Shego..." Kim whispered, sounding scared.

"Shut up Kimmie, I'm trying to help you" Shego said, she had to stay angry or she would shatter.

"Your hands feel nice" Kim said quietly, she was in shock.

Shego was stunned and to top it off in order to bandage her chest she had to take her shirt off.

"_Fuck why'd she have to make this awkward" _Shego thought

Shego slid the shoulders of Kim's top down gently and started wrap the top half of her chest tightly. She started to put the shirt back on but it was bloody and ripped. Shego rummaged through a few draws and found a green tee and a pair of black jeans. Shego delicatly put the tee on to Kim, It was a bit too loose for Kim.

"_Thats good, loose clothes are less painful on a fresh wound," _Shego thought.

Her arms were easier to deal with, the cuts were more shallow and had mostly stopped bleeding. Shego quickly wrapped Kim's arms from elbow to wrist. Shego moved on to the large cut in her thigh. Shego undid her cargo pants and slid them off. She cleaned the cut and Kim bit her lip in pain. Then she finished wrapping up her leg and helped her put on the jeans.

"Can you walk Kimmie," Shego said coldly

Kim sucked in a shallow breath and asked, "I'm fine Shego, why are you helping me?"

"Because Draken is being a dick. Now do you want to go be with your family?" Shego asked.

"My mom would freak out seeing me in such bad shape, just lend me your cell." Kim said, she was wincing with every other word.

Kim took Shego's cellphone and punched in her mothers number. It went straight to voicemail "Hi mom, sorry I haven't called. Short notice mission came up. I'll be home soon." She hung up.

"Aw did you have to check in with mummie," Shego mocked, she was determined to remain somewhat herself.

Kim didn't respond.

Shego sighed "Wanna come with me for a drink, it'll help with the pain, and god knows I need one." She muttered the last part.

"Shego, I'm not 21," Kim was shocked.

"I am, and I say after all this shit you need a break." Shego said authoritatively

"Come on, I'll help you to my car." Shego finished.


	3. Girls Night In

Shego practically had to carry Kim to her car. They drove in silence, Kim was leaning on the side of the car she was tired and hungry and in pain, all she wanted to do was sleep. Shego was not about to start a conversation.

Shego lived in a relativity nice apartment block. She helped Kim out of the car and towards the elevator. In the elevator Kim had to shift almost all of her weight on to Shego to stay upright. They got to Shego's apartment and she placed Kim down on the couch to let her rest. She went to fix drinks for her and Kimmie. She filled a large glass mostly with cocktail mix and then added a moderate amount of vodka. She brought it over to Kim and took a long swig from the bottle.

"Here Kimmie, for the pain," Shego told Kim, keeping her voice as emotionless as possible.

"Thanks Shego" Kim was wimpering

"_Oh shit I hate this part, when tough girls like me and Kim lose a fight eventually the act we put on to avoid giving the enemy satisfaction shatters."_ Shego bit her bottom lip barely keeping herself together.

"Shego... Draken... He scared me, he never scares me, I mean he's blue for god's sake"

Shego chuckled as she took another large swig of vodka, "_at least Kimmie's still some what herself."_

"Oh, Kimmie," Shego sighed. "I'll never let Draken take things this far again."

Suddenly Kim broke down crying, "You have no idea how far he took it"

"_NO! Draken couldn't, he wouldn't, he's evil but not that evil." _Shego's mind screamed, she took a massive gulp of vodka to calm it.

Shego climbed onto the couch and propped herself up on her elbows behind Kimmie. She wrapped a protective arm around her and tried to comfort the younger girl. After a while of just laying there Kim spoke up

"Shego, I'm really hungry," Kim said shyly.

"How bout I order a pizza," Shego replied

"Sure," was all Kim had to say.

As they waited for the pizza it became apparent they needed something to talk about.

"So how's the Stoppable of yours?" Shego asked.

"Actually we broke up." Said Kim felling awkward about this whole conversation.

"Well, finally!" Shego looked exasperated taking another swig.

"Huh?" Kim was tired and didn't read much into Shego's response.

"Your way out of his league," Shego stated the obvious.

"It's not that it's..." The door bell rung.

"Be back in a sec." Shego said she climbed back over Kim her breasts coming so close to Kim's face.

Kim was hungry so Shego let her eat her pizza in peace. Shego continued to drink, she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and being the romantic drunk was she was having increasingly inappropriate thoughts about the younger girl on her couch.

"Hey Kimmie, would you ever fuck me," she said, the vodka had robbed every semblance of subtlety she had.

"Huh," Kim was shocked. "Wait, you like girls."

"I like... Whoeverthe FUCK I want," Shego was really drunk and slurring now.

"Fuck this jumpsuit is too hot, even though I'm SEXY AS FUCK in it." Shego began to strip down to a pair of lacy black panties and black singlet stretched thinly over a lacy black bra.

By this time Kim was finished with her pizza and was half asleep on Shego's couch. Shego picked Kim up in a bridal hold and carefully carried her to the bed but when she when to put her down her drunken feet lost their footing. She tumbled with Kim onto the bed. Kim winced in pain and Shego quickly shifted her body so none of her weight was on Kim. She was on all fours hovering above a wide pair of green eyes. Shego realized what Kim was staring at. Her skin was a mixed mess of scars, cuts and bruises. Many of them were hidden under layers of solid black symbols. The were several snakes, a scarab beetle and a spider to name a few of her impressive tats.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I'm a big girl, I can take pain." Shego said to hush the younger girl.

"How many from fighting me?" Kim asked.

"Barely any," Shego whispered.

"Then who?" Kim was worried now.

"Shhhhhhh, I'm fine, you're the one whose hurt." Shego rolled over from above Kim and streched out on her side and seemed instantly asleep.

Kim rolled over to face Shego. She curled into Shego's body and for the first time in days she felt totally safe. Then just before falling asleep she looked up at Shego's face, asleep she looked almost angelic. Kim leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips

"Thank you," Kim whispered.

/AN Hope you enjoyed the story. I am planning to write a sex scene set three months after this story but I've never written a sex scene before. So this could go one of three ways either I write a graphic sex scene and post it on Deviant art, I'll put the link on my profile. I could write a subtle, romantic sex scene and post it as a new chapter or I could leave the story here and let your imagination finish the story.

Its up to you readers, until next time./


End file.
